


Don't Lose A Kidney

by captaindestiel1



Series: Destiel multi-chapter AU stories [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Cashier Dean, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Craigslist, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean-Centric, Drunk Dean, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Minor Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Nurse Jessica, Personal Trainer Castiel, Quickies, Rich Castiel, Rimming, Sam is the Voice of Reason, Secrets, Stranger Sex, Switch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was prepared for his guest. Living room clean? Check. Shower? Check. Condoms and lube? Double check. Putting an ad for anonymous sex on Craigslist while living with his younger brother probably wasn't the best idea. But the guy he was supposed to meet looked totally worth risking a kidney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries and titles are lame. Here is stuff lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta BlackDog9314 :)

Dean checked the clock on the stove.

  
12:34 pm.

  
He had a few minutes before his company arrived and a few hours before his brother and future sister-in-law returned. Sam and Jess had said they would be gone all day, probably not getting back home until six, and his company would show up about one. Dean tidied up a bit; he wasn't trying to impress anyone but he didn't want his guest tripping over shit. About ten minutes later he heard the front door open and his gargantuan younger brother and petite blonde fiancee came through the door.

  
"Oh, uh, hey. You guys are home early," Dean scratched his neck nervously. "What are you doing here?"

  
"It's our house, I think." Sam deadpanned.

  
"Uh, yeah. It is,” Dean mumbled. There went his plans. "I was hoping you'd be home a lot later."

  
"Why?" Sam asked as he removed his jacket.

  
“Oh, nothing. It’s just that I have a guy coming by to pound my ass for a couple hours and I figured you didn’t want to be here for that,” Dean gave his brother a shit-eating grin and Sam rolled his eyes.

  
Sam had never had a problem with his brother swinging both ways, nor did he have a problem with his sex life. He just wished Dean would be less vulgar about it.

  
Sam heard his fiancee giggle. "We can go out for longer,” Jess interrupted. "Come on, Sam. Let's go see a movie or something," She tugged at Sam's shirt in an attempt to get him to move.

  
"Alright, alright. Have fun, Dean. Don't lose a kidney or anything,” Sam put his jacket back on and Dean waved his brother out the door.  
Sam knew Dean slept around a lot, but he didn't judge him for it. Dean had three usual booty calls: Benny, Gabe, and Anna. He kept them on speed-dial for a quick fuck, which all three were were down with. Unfortunately, all of them were busy except for Anna. While he loved sleeping with Anna, he was in the mood to get pounded tonight. He'd been talking to some guy on Craig's list for a while. Dangerous, he knew, but they'd seen pictures of one another and agreed to fuck if the need ever arose.

  
Dean had jokingly posted an ad for anonymous sex three weeks ago and this guy had been the first to answer it. Dean had seen a picture, and the guy was pretty hot if it was really him. He couldn't remember the guy's name, though, and he was a last resort. But Dean had figured, what the hell? He just hoped the guy would be commanding in bed, it's what he was in the mood for. The guy had said he topped, at least, and he was good looking. As long as he wasn't a serial killer Dean was probably set.

  
At that thought he heard a knock at the door. He opened it without a second thought and was met with piercing, fuck-me-blue eyes.  
"Hi." Fucking hell his voice was deep. "Dean, right?"

  
"Uh, yeah. You're, uh..." Dean surveyed the man. His picture didn't do him justice. He had dark, near-black tousled hair and a cut jawline, complete with stubble. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and had a runner's build. "Hot..." Dean completed his thought.

  
"Castiel." The man corrected. Oh, yeah, Dean remembered the guy having a weird name. Castiel entered the house, looking almost like he was judging it. It was a nice enough house, and Sam kept it clean.

  
"So, uh, hey Cas, do you want a drink or anything?"

  
Castiel cocked an eyebrow and Dean rubbed his neck nervously. Maybe he was acting like an idiot or maybe the guy didn’t like the nickname. “Sorry, Castiel is kind of a mouthful.”

  
Castiel narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Cas is fine. Now, I believe you had an activity in mind?"

  
The other man then immediately slotted their mouths together and pushed Dean against the living room wall. Dean moaned as Cas's tongue invaded his mouth and his hands tangled in Dean's cropped hair. Down to business, got it. Dean whined when Castiel pulled away, and the other man immediately went for his neck.

  
The guy had no way of knowing, but that was a very sensitive area for Dean, and he moaned when Castiel sucked at the skin. He pulled back, then bit down hard, and Dean gave out a strangled groan. Oh yeah, Dean was getting fucked good tonight. Cas released his neck and quickly dropped to his knees.

  
"Oh, fuck yes," Dean gasped out as Cas freed him from his jeans. He gave Dean a curious look when he noticed his lack of underwear.

  
"What’s the point?" Dean smirked.

  
Dean swore he heard a chuckle from below before Cas leaned forward and sucked at the head of his dick. Dean threw his head back against the wall as Castiel worked him to the back of his throat. The guy deep-throated like a champ, and bobbed his head back and forth with his hands braced on Dean's hips. Cas hollowed out his cheeks and Dean felt his muscles tense. Dean gave out a disappointed whine when Cas withdrew. God dammit, he was so close. Castiel rose to meet Dean's green eyes and rolled his hips against Dean's. Holy hell, this guy felt huge. Dean would definitely rather come on that.

  
"Bedroom," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. Dean managed to nod before Cas rolled his hips again. He grabbed the other man's wrist and dragged him to his room at the end of the hall. Fuck, why hadn't he cleaned it? Before he could dwell further on the thought, Castiel pushed him into his laundry-littered bed and caged him in.

  
Cas sucked at his neck for another couple minutes before yanking Dean’s jeans down. “Did you take a shower today?”

  
“Uh, yeah, right before you came over.” Weird question.

  
“Good,” Castiel said as he roughly lifted Dean’s leg to his chest and licked a long, slow stripe along his hole.  
“Fuck. Fuck. Oh, fuck.” Castiel gripped his thighs to keep him in place.

  
Dean hadn’t known what to expect from this guy, but fuck if he was going to complain. He'd figured it would be a five minute in and out fuck, not a blowjob followed by getting eaten out by that…fuck…amazing tongue.

  
Cas teased Dean for a few minutes, pointing his tongue and pushing it in and out while Dean’s rock hard dick sympathetically dripped precome against his stomach. A finger joined Castiel's tongue and Dean bucked up off the bed.

  
“Shit. Just fuck me already,” Dean gasped when that finger grazed his prostate. Not that it didn’t feel fucking amazing, but he was on a time crunch.

Cas removed his tongue and fingers. He leaned up and kissed Dean without a second thought as to where he'd just been, and Dean didn’t care. He just wanted this guy inside him ASAP.

  
Cas undressed completely. Dean’s eyes ran over that lean, muscular build and the vee of his hips that led to an amazing cock. Cas kept himself trimmed, which Dean appreciated and found weirdly cute. Dean dared to pull the guy in for another kiss.

  
“Come on. Fuck me,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips, and the other man’s eyes darkened.

  
“Lube and condoms?” Castiel asked, and Dean motioned to the bedside table. Castiel quickly grabbed a condom from the pile and a bottle of lube. He quickly squirted some onto his hand and rubbed a slick finger inside Dean before rolling the condom on. He pressed his dick against Dean’s hole and gave him a soft kiss, keeping Dean on his back. Dean had figured the guy would have him with his ass in the air, not kissing him as he looked into his eyes. Fuck, this guy’s eyes though, so fucking blue. Dean gasped as Cas breached him and gave him a moment to adjust before he pushed the rest of the way in.

  
“Fuck,” Dean exhaled. This guy was both long and wide; he filled Dean up.

  
“Is that the only word you know?” Cas couldn’t help but chuckle as he gave an experimental roll of his hips, and Dean moaned.

  
“It’s definitely my favorite and what I’d rather you do right now,” Dean smirked.

  
Cas cocked an eyebrow before pulling back and giving Dean a hard thrust.

  
“Fuck!” Dean gripped Cas’s arms and pushed his head back. A few thrusts in, Dean pressed his mouth to Cas’s toned biceps and tasted the salty skin. Above him, Cas looked completely blissed-out, fingers tangled in Dean’s hair, their foreheads pressed together as Cas breathed against his lips.

  
This felt personal, too personal for a quick fuck.

  
“Cas…” Dean whispered as he gripped the other man’s arm, about to speak when Cas hit that sweet spot.

  
“Fuck!” Dean moaned into Cas’s mouth as he came between their stomachs.

  
“Dean,” Cas’s gravel deep voice groaned against Dean’s ear as he shuddered through his own orgasm.

  
Both men laid there for a moment, catching their breath before Cas pulled out and tied the end of the condom off.

  
“Well, that was…awesome?” Dean spoke as he wiped himself clean with a nearby t-shirt.

  
“You sound unsure,” Cas cocked an eyebrow.

  
“Oh, no. It was totally awesome it was just—” personal as fuck and unexpected.

  
“I have to go, but, do you want to do it again sometime?” Cas leaned in, causing Dean’s heart to jump. Like they hadn’t just fucked, why did his heart jump?

  
“Yeah, uh, sounds good.” Dean breathed out when Cas pulled back to get dressed.

  
Dean covered himself with a nearby blanket, suddenly shy. Cas spotted a notebook and pen on the bedside table. He grabbed them and jotted something down before ripping the piece of paper from the notebook.

  
“Here, it’ll be easier for us to contact each other,” Cas held the paper out to Dean. He blinked a few times before taking it from him.

  
“Uh, yeah. See ya, Cas,” Dean squeezed the paper as Cas slipped his shoes on.

  
“Bye,” Cas gave a half-wave before closing Dean’s bedroom door behind him.

  
Dean looked down at the number. Castiel 337-xxx-xxx and was that a…heart?

  
Oh, fuck.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so heads up dean is going to sleep with a lot of people. Not just cas. It won't be permanently but still. Hope you guys like the chapter :).

Dean groaned as he felt the weight on the bed shift. He turned and was met with the sight of blue jeans sliding up over a simple pink thong.  
“This is the last time, Dean,” Anna said as she buttoned her jeans.

  
Dean rubbed his face and sat up in the bed, paying no mind to the fact that he was still naked. He had no reason to be shy around Anna.

  
“Last time? Why? What'd I do?” Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was six am; he and Anna had both fallen asleep after they finished the night before. Dean was a cuddler and Anna didn’t mind staying over.

  
“You didn’t do anything,” Anna sighed as she pulled her tank top over her head. “I’m just done sleeping around, is all.”

  
“Is it a guy?” Dean asked as he reached for a water bottle on his bedside table, searching for one that still contained water. Sam always told him he was a slob, and the seven or eight empty water bottles beside Dean's bed proved his point.

  
“Yeah,” Anna slipped her boots on. “I’ve been seeing him for a couple months. Things are getting serious, and I…”

  
Dean raised a hand, “It’s fine, Anna. I understand. We weren’t dating. If you want to leave, I wont stop you.”

  
“Thank you, Dean.” Anna leaned in and softly kissed his forehead, “Bye.”

  
“Bye, Anna,” Dean waved her out the door as she closed it behind her. Dean groaned and rose from the bed, going to the bathroom before slipping on a pair of gray sweats and heading to the kitchen.

  
Sam was sitting in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. Sam was always up early. Dean, not so much. He just couldn’t go back to sleep after pretty much being dumped.

  
“Hey, was that Anna?” Sam looked up from his cup as Dean poured one of his own.

  
“Yeah,” Dean sat down at the table. “She more or less dumped me. If you could call it that.”

  
“Sorry, Dean,” Sam gave his brother a sympathetic look and Dean scoffed.

  
“Sammy, we weren’t dating, we were just fucking. It’s no big deal.” It really wasn’t. While he would miss Anna’s company, he wasn’t in love with her. Hell, he was genuinely happy for her. Dean rose from the table to grab a snack cake from the cabinet.

  
“Dude, come on. That’s not breakfast,” Sam whined. Health freak.

“Shut up, Sammy. I’m a grown-ass man, I’ll eat what I want.” Dean tore the packet open and wolfed down the cake.  
“You’re getting fat, Dean,” Sam deadpanned before Dean shot him an epic bitch face. “Fine. But don’t complain to me about getting love handles. I have a personal trainer, the guy is pretty good. I could give you his number.”

“I don’t need a personal trainer, I’m fine.” Dean grumbled and tossed the wrapper in the trash before retreating to his room. Around noon, Dean decided he needed to get out of the house. He wasn’t mad about Anna, not one bit. He tried to button up his favorite pair of jeans and couldn’t even get them to close.

  
“Fuck, maybe Sammy’s right,” Dean changed into another pair. They were still a bit snug, but at least they fastened.

  
Dean grabbed his car keys and decided to make a beer run. It was his day off and he was glad of it.

  
There was nothing in particular interesting about Dean. He worked a crappy minimum wage job as a cashier at the local grocery store, and liked to drink and fuck. He figured that about summed him up.

  
He reached said grocery store and greeted a few of his coworkers before grabbing a six pack of whatever was cheapest. Usually Pabst Blue Ribbon. Tasted like horse piss but he could afford it.

  
Once he'd checked out, Dean climbed back in his '67 Impala and drove home. Dean entered the house and put his beer in the fridge before retreating to his room and collapsing in bed.

  
Sam and Jess were nowhere to be seen. Jess was a nurse and Sam a lawyer. They were in and out of the house all the time. It used to make Dean’s house guests (if you could call them that) uncomfortable when Sam or Jess would come home without warning. But eventually Gabe, Benny, and Anna became more comfortable when they realized the younger Winchester didn’t care.

  
It was a shame about Anna; now Dean only had two available booty calls. Well, he supposed he still had three.

  
Dean looked over at his bed side table where Cas’ number was scrawled on a piece of notebook paper. Dean picked up the paper and followed the wide looping letters of Cas’ name. His eyes scanned over the heart. Maybe the guy was just affectionate, maybe he was girly, Dean wasn’t sure.

  
It had been a little over two weeks since Cas gave him his number, and Dean hadn’t texted the guy once. In the two weeks since, he'd fucked Benny twice and Gabe and Anna once. It was all he did on his days off. He hadn’t even thought of Cas again until now.

  
The guy was sexy and amazing in bed, but Dean got a vibe from Cas that there was more to him. It made Dean nervous, and honestly, a little shy. Neither of those were emotions he dealt with very well. He should give the guy a call, or text him, at least. Dean quickly grabbed his phone and typed in the number. He sent a simple message, “hi, it’s dean.” Ten minutes passed and he got no answer.

  
Maybe Cas had forgotten about him, too. It was no big deal, of course it wasn't. He was just another guy.

  
Dean closed his eyes and blue flashed across his vision. Cas’ eyes were something that Dean would never forget, that he was sure of. They were so bright and wild, yet somehow so calm.

  
Shit, now he was getting all poetic. He rolled over to take a nap; he didn’t have anything better to do.  
The next day he went to work. He donned his stupid blue polo and his name tag.

  
He'd told Sam before that one day he wanted a job that didn’t require him to wear his freaking name everywhere. Dean’s duties shifted day to day seeing as they were shorthanded, and today he was stocking shelves. He enjoyed it because it gave him time to think and he didn’t have to worry about old ladies chatting him up and holding up the line.

  
“Excuse me. Can you tell me where the baking soda is?” a voice spoke from Dean’s left.

  
“Sure, it’s...” Dean trailed off when he noticed who asked the question.

  
“Oh. Hello, Dean.”

  
“Uh...hi, Cas,” Dean almost dropped the cans he'd been stocking, saving them just in time.

  
“I didn’t know you worked here,” Cas was holding an armful of quick meals and drinks.

  
“Uh, yeah. For almost a year,” Dean stocked the shelf, for some reason refusing to look at Cas. “So, did you get my text—”

  
“Dean.”

  
Dean turned to see his bitchy, British boss, Crowley, around the corner. “I’m paying you to stock shelves, not chat all day.”

  
“Yes, sir. Sorry,” Dean mumbled, and Cas held back a small laugh. Dean was blushing like he'd just been called out by a teacher in middle school.

“Hello, sir,” Crowley turned to Cas. “Can I help you find anything?”

“Baking soda,” Cas mumbled.

“Aisle six,” Crowley gave a salesman smile and Cas walked past him.

“Thank you,” Cas stepped into the next aisle over and Crowley turned to Dean.

“Quit mucking about, Winchester. You may be cute, but don’t think I won’t fire your ass,” Crowley growled as he crossed his arms.

  
“Yes, sir,” Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went back to stocking. By the time he had a free minute Cas had already left the store and Dean sighed in defeat.  
~~~  
Dean shuddered through his orgasm as the man below him released a low moan and gripped his arm. Once Dean caught his breath he pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it somewhere in the room.

  
“That’s gross,” the man complained as he looked around for something to wipe the cum off his stomach.

  
“Shut up, Gabe. You’re just as messy,” Dean snapped before handing the other man a t-shirt to clean himself up with.

  
“Somebody’s touchy,” Gabe wiped his stomach clean and tossed the shirt. “I heard about Anna.”

  
“Yeah,” Dean pulled the covers over his waist and leaned back against the headboard. “I’m happy for her.”

  
“Are you?” honey-colored eyes looked at Dean with curiosity, but apparently decided to withdraw the question. “So, why didn’t you call Benny? Not that I mind much, but I skipped a lecture to fuck you,” Gabe was a history teacher at the local university and missed more days than any professor should; the benefits of tenure.

  
“He’s in Louisiana visiting family. What are you doing?” Dean looked down to notice Gabe poking his side.

  
“You’re getting chubby,” Gabe poked Dean’s stomach and Dean rolled his eyes.

  
“Oh god, not you too. Sam said the same thing.”

  
“Oh, are you fucking Sam now, too?” Gabe chuckled and continued to poke Dean’s belly.

  
“Dude, what the fuck? That’s my brother. My engaged brother. What's wrong with you?” Dean grabbed Gabe’s hand so he would stop poking him.

“I’m kidding. But hey, I don’t judge. Your brother is one fine, toned, piece of ass,” Gabe ran his hand through his shaggy, honey-blond hair and chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean unconsciously pulled Gabe in to cuddle.

  
Despite his constant, supposedly impersonal fucks, Dean liked to cuddle and he accepted it, even if he did hate it. Funny though, he didn’t see himself cuddling Gabe when he met him. He'd been Dean’s college professor for two years and had ten years on him in age. He'd met Benny and Anna in one of Gabe's classes, and they all somehow ended up fucking Dean. They were all aware and didn't mind sharing, luckily.

  
“So, you eating more cake or something?” Gabe teased and squeezed Dean’s stomach.

  
“Shut up,” Dean growled. Dean retreated to his personal bathroom while Gabe got dressed. He pinched his side and found that there was a lot more excess skin there than he wanted.

  
After Gabe left to teach his last class of the day, Dean entered the living room to find Sam watching a movie and Jess asleep in his lap.  
“Hey, man. About that personal trainer, how much?” Dean asked quietly over his brother’s shoulder so as not to wake Jess. Personal trainers weren’t cheap, and while Sam could afford it, Dean probably couldn’t.

“Just fifty bucks an hour. Why?” Sam looked up at his brother curiously while his fiancée shifted in his lap.

“Gimme his number.”  
~~~  
On Dean’s next day off he packed a gym bag, hoping he had everything he needed. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, he climbed in the car and drove to the gym.

  
He'd texted the trainer since he wasn’t much for talking on the phone. They'd agreed to meet at the gym Sam frequented about four o’clock.

  
Dean entered what looked like a pretty swanky gym. It was filled with high-tech equipment and even had a room with an Xbox Kinect inside to Dean’s right. Sam had added Dean to his membership because there was no way Dean could afford it on his own.

  
Dean approached the front desk. Behind it was a woman who was skinny but had clearly never worked out, tapping her manicured nails and trying to get away with playing solitaire on her computer.

  
“Hi,” Dean readjusted the bag on his shoulder. “I’m here to see the personal trainer. Mister, uh…” Fuck. Dean had forgotten his name.

  
“He’s right through that door to your left,” The woman spoke without looking up.

  
Dean shrugged and went through the door she'd mentioned. Inside there was a guy stretching with his back to Dean. He was wearing a skin-tight gray Under Armour shirt and tight, navy Under Armour pants to match.

  
Damn, he had a nice ass.

  
The man spoke as he turned around, “Oh, you must be Mr. Winchester. Are you—” the man stopped mid-sentence, and bright blue eyes met Dean’s green.

  
“Cas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter won't be until next week. Hope you enjoy :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the new chapter :). Warning for Dean/Benny.
> 
> Thanks to my beta BlackDog9314 :)

"Cas, what the—?" Dean did a double-take and then checked the door for some reason.

"Oh. Hello, Dean," Cas leaned sideways in a stretch that looked almost painful.

"How did—?" Dean pulled out his phone to check the number he'd texted to schedule his session. "You're my trainer?"

"I suppose I am. I didn’t realize Sam was your brother."

"I thought I had your number."

"You do. The number Sam gave you is my other cell, I just use it for work."

Dean looked down at the text he'd sent: Hey. Im Sams brother. He told me you were his personal trainer and I was wondering if you were taking new clients.

The reply had been simply “yes. Can you meet at four on Wednesday?”

Dean supposed that neither text revealed their identities. It had just been dumb luck. Dean scanned Cas again and that athletic build of his began to make more sense. 

"So, I'm going to go change, I guess?" Dean asked, slightly unsure.

"Of course. The locker room is to your right. Meet me to the room to the left in five minutes." Cas continued to do a series of painful looking stretches.

Dean did as asked and entered the locker room.  
"Okay. So Cas is my personal trainer. No big deal. I fucked the guy once and it was great, but I can totally act normal," Dean mumbled as he slipped off his favorite brown workman boots in favor of his sneakers.

"It's just exercise. Do what you came here to do. Sneak a peek at his ass a couple times." 

Dean talked to himself. A lot. Bad habit, made him look crazy.  
~~~  
"Fucking hell," Dean cursed in-between breaths.  
Cas had run him ragged. He hadn’t really had time to look at his ass.

"That really is your favorite word," Cas chuckled as he handed Dean a bottle of water. "You did quite well for your first session."

"Yeah, well fucking would have been good exercise and not have nearly killed me." Dean laughed and chugged the water.

"Hmm, yes. But that can be exhausting at times, too," Cas spoke before downing his own water.  
Cas always worked out with his clients. It kept him in shape and kept them motivated.

Dean nodded and headed to the locker room. He was stripped down to his underwear when he felt someone press against his back.

"I did get your text," Cas mumbled into Dean’s shoulder.

"Oh? You did?" Dean pressed his ass back just a little and felt something hard.

"I'm guessing that’s not a dumbbell in your pocket," Dean joked before he was harshly spun around and pushed into a locker. Before he had a chance to react Cas smashed their lips together and pressed Dean with more force into the locker.

Dean moaned into the other man’s mouth but didn’t protest. Cas pulled away, grabbing Dean’s wrist and yanking him into a nearby gym shower. Cas quickly closed the curtain just as a group of men filed into the locker room.

"Cas, what are—" Dean was cut off by Cas’ hand over his mouth. 

Dean heard incoherent chatter amongst what sounded like four men.

"I wanted to see you again. After the grocery store I was glad to see you," Cas whispered in a low voice. "Can I touch you again?"

Dean’s head nodded of its own volition, and Cas dropped to his knees. He smoothly slipped Dean's boxers down around his ankles and took Dean’s half-hard cock in his hand. Voices passed by outside the shower.

"Hey, is anyone in that stall?" A man asked.  
Cas leaned forward, turning the shower on and drenching them both. 

"I guess so," the man walked off to join the other voices in the room.

"Oh fuck, Cas. I don’t think this is the best place to—" Dean gasped, throwing his head back into the water as Cas swallowed him down. Water dripped down his chest and over his cock, making it easier for Cas to slide Dean all the way to the back of his throat. 

Dean panted, trying his best to hold back his moans while the other man hummed around his cock. Dean gripped uselessly at the shower tiles as Cas laved long strokes of his tongue over Dean’s soaked skin.  
Dean tangled his hands in Cas’s wet hair and tugged as he whispered, "Cas, I'm gonna..."

Cas hummed approvingly around Dean’s dick and gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze. Cas sucked hard at the head of Dean’s dick, digging his nails into Dean’s leg. 

Dean moaned at the pain and came hard down Cas’s throat. Cas greedily drank every drop before he pulled off of Dean’s softening dick. He rose to meet Dean's eyes. Cas's clothes were soaked through, and Dean was basically naked with only his boxers still wrapped around his ankles. 

A few tense moments passed as the other men left the locker room.

Cas turned off the shower and let out a breath he seemed to have been holding in. "Will you be coming back next week?"

"Fuck, yes," Dean breathed out, shuddering from the cooling water on his skin.  
~~~  
They continued their workout routine every week for the next few weeks. 

Cas remained completely professional during their sessions. Well, except for those one or two times Dean had caught him staring at his ass.

"You’re starting to gain more muscle," Cas commented as Dean pulled his workout tee over his head to change into his street clothes.

"Oh?" Dean flexed his arm, and sure enough, his arms were a bit bigger. They better be, with how hard Cas had been working him. His waist had gotten a few inches smaller, too. "You like?" Dean waggled his eyebrows and Cas scoffed. 

A couple of times after their workout sessions they would make out in the shower like teenagers and occasional give one another blow jobs. 

Dean wasn’t sure what he and Cas were. They hadn’t had sex since that first time at Dean’s house the night they met. Dean had slept with Gabe once during the last four weeks, but he'd accidentally called out Cas’ name during.

"Oh," Dean pawed through his nearby duffle and pulled out his wallet. "It’s time to pay you." Dean pulled out a couple twenties and a ten. He held the money out to Cas and Cas shook his head.

"You should use that money to buy me dinner."

Dean blinked twice as he registered what Cas had said. "You want me to take you on a date?"

"I want you to take me to dinner," Cas leaned against the locker, his face completely serious.  
Before Dean could answer a group of teens entered the locker room.

"Text me when you decide," Cas stood up straight, exited the locker room and left Dean standing dumbstruck.  
~~~  
Two days had passed since Cas had technically asked him out. Cas hadn’t texted him and Dean hadn’t either. 

Why was this bothering him so much? 

Dean paced the living room, phone in hand as he stared at Cas’ number. Every time the screen timed out and went black Dean cursed. He stared at Cas’ name until the screen went black again. 

"Fuck," Dean collapsed on the couch. 

He was thankful that Sam and Jess weren’t home. They were a couple of states over visiting Jess’ family and discussing their impending wedding. 

No sooner than Dean had sat down there was a knock at the door. 

"Fucking really?" Dean rose from the couch and opened the front door.

"Mornin’, sugar," a thick Cajun voice greeted Dean’s ears.

"Hey, Benny." Dean gave him a huge smile and pulled the man in for a hug.

Benny wrapped his bear arms around Dean, and Dean laughed as Benny’s short brown beard scratched at his face and his blue eyes seemed to smile. Benny was Dean’s best friend (often with benefits). They weren’t just fuck-buddies; yeah, they slept together, but after they would drink beers and watch the game like old pals. Because that was what they were.

"Missed ya, darlin," Benny gave Dean a chaste kiss on the lips. Benny was always affectionate, never jealous, and knew what their relationship was.

"Haha, missed you, too." Dean stepped back and let Benny inside. 

He handed him a glass of sweet tea and sat at the table with him. It was the middle of summer, temperature high's of 90 at minimum. Dean had been lazing around in just his boxers and Benny was wearing a white wife-beater with black suspenders and blue jeans. 

"Much obliged," Benny took the tea and held it to his hot face before taking a long swallow. Dean chuckled at Benny’s drawl, he'd always liked it. It felt friendly and warm.

"How was Louisiana?" Dean asked as he drank from his own glass. 

"Was good. I should take you sometime. You’d love New Orleans, it’s beautiful. The food is amazing, I know how you love your sweets," Benny gave a kind smile that caused Dean to smile back. 

They chatted for a few, catching up and talking about their latest sex partners, of all things. Dean and Benny got tested twice a month and always made sure to be safe for each other. 

Dean noticed Benny was out of tea and rose from his chair and grabbed the glass to refill it.

"Wait, sugar," Benny grabbed Dean’s arm and halted him. Benny pulled Dean into his lap and kissed him, hard. Dean’s eyes widened before closing as he relaxed into the kiss. 

"Whoa!" Dean yelped as Benny picked him up like a sack of potatoes. Dean was a fairly big guy, but Benny was bigger and stronger.

"Been putting on weight, sweetheart?" Benny teased as he carried Dean to his bedroom. 

"Muscle," Dean corrected and Benny chuckled. 

They reached Dean’s room and Benny laid Dean on the bed before boxing him in and stealing his lips again. Dean slid the suspenders Benny wore off of his shoulders and reached under his tanktop to feel the hard muscles of his back. Dean moaned and bit his lip as Benny slid his boxers down and jacked Dean’s dick, still kissing him feverishly. 

Benny grabbed the small of Dean’s back, biting hard into Dean’s shoulder. Dean shouted as he came.

"Cas!" Dean gasped out. Benny froze above him. 

Oh, fuck.

"What?" Benny released Dean’s dick and wiped Dean’s cum off his hand onto the bed.

"I, uh...fuck. I’m sorry, Benny." Dean stumbled over his words, but Benny was obviously hurt. 

"I’d better go," Benny readjusted his suspenders, rose from the bed, and left Dean's house.

Dean laid in the bed, dumbstruck, trying to figure out why the hell he'd just done that.

Once while he was fucking Gabe had been a minor mistake. 

But twice? While he was all caught up in Benny? His best friend and frequent...well, more than a fuck buddy but not quite a boyfriend.

What the hell was Cas doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Cas and Dean will progress in the next chapter :).
> 
> Update 5-14-16 I'm sorry the next chapter is taking so long guys. I have it 75% written it's just that I'm working for like a week straight and have very little time to write this second. I promise the fic isn't abandoned and hope to update it soon. Thank you for your patience :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter :). Sorry it took so long. The next one will be a little while but I promise there will be a next chapter :) let me know what you guys think.

Dean skipped his exercise sessions with Cas two weeks in a row.

  
Cas had texted him from both his work and personal cellphones. Dean groaned every time his rang. Cas had even called him twice, and it took everything for Dean not to answer. He didn’t know why he was avoiding it and it frustrated him.

 

**_‘You didn’t show up for your session. Are you alright?’_ **

  
It took Dean two days to reply.

  
_‘Yeah I’m fine. Just have a cold.’_

  
Now he was lying. For no reason. He'd tried to call Benny and apologize. Benny had ignored the call and texted Dean back that he was busy. Dean felt awful. He had upset his best friend and completely cast Cas off. Benny he understood, but why did he feel bad about Cas?

  
“Dean?”

  
Dean looked up from his phone. Sam entered the house carrying three bags of groceries. “What are you doing here? Isn’t your session with Cas today?”

  
“Ah yeah. I’m…ahem…a little sick,” Dean faked a cough that wasn’t the least bit convincing, especially to Sam.

  
“You are so full of shit, Dean,” Sam sighed as he unloaded the groceries and began to put things away. Sam often did the shopping after work since Jess was at the hospital all hours of the day.

  
“What the hell's that supposed to mean?” Dean crossed his arms and glared at his brother. Sam had always been good at calling Dean out on his crap, not that Dean would admit that out loud.

  
“You forget that Cas is my trainer too. He’s worried about you.” Sam put the last of the groceries away and sat on the couch with his brother.

  
“He said that?” Cas worried about him. That was sweet, he supposed. Honestly, Dean didn’t think he was worth anyone worrying about him outside of Sam.

  
“Not exactly, but he asks about you all the time. I think he actually likes you, Dean.”

  
“Come on, Sammy. The guy doesn’t even know me.” Dean leaned back, closing his eyes and sighing.

  
“He asked you on a freaking date, Dean. And before you ask, yes, he told me. We went for a couple drinks after training, he seemed a little down. Do you not like the guy or something? If you won’t tell him, don’t lead him on.”

  
Damn Sam and his bleeding heart. Dean wasn’t an asshole, at least he didn’t think he was. Sam was probably right, but still.

  
“Look Sammy, I don’t know. I mean, he’s hot and good in bed and all, but I don’t know if I’m any good at this relationship crap.”

  
“I'm so tired of your macho, I don’t care bullshit. You have feelings, and don’t say you don’t. I also talked to Gabe, and he told me what happened. Not that I wanted to hear that. Just call Cas and either take him on a freaking date or let him down easy.”

  
Damn Sam and him always being right.

  
“Sam’s right, you know.” A voice behind the couch confirmed Dean’s thoughts.

  
“Christ, Jess!” Dean nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to see Jess sitting cross legged behind the couch. “When the hell did you get there?”

  
“About thirty seconds after Sam sat down.” The blonde smiled up at the two brothers. “Just give the guy the time of day, see if you like him, and if nothing sparks then drop it and let the guy down easy. I’ve met Cas, he’s really sweet and intelligent. Give him a chance.”

  
Dean sighed and threw his head back. “Why do you always have to be right?”

  
“Cause I’m me,” Jess grinned, and her fiancé chuckled.

  
“Fine. I’ll go to my session next week and ask him to dinner.” Dean rose from his couch to retreat to his room.

  
“Text him and let him know that!” Jess yelled down the hall.

  
“Yeah, yeah,” Dean answered as he shut his bedroom door behind him.  
~~~  
A week later Dean received a reply to his apology to Benny. It simply read “it’s okay”. Dean knew it wasn’t, but it would have to do for now.   
Dean entered the gym, waving to a few members he'd become acquainted with over the past few weeks. Cas was in the center room where they usually met before their workout. Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Cas embracing a tall blonde man.   
A tinge of what he denied as jealousy shot through him. He had zero right to be jealous.

  
“It was good seeing you again, Cassie,” A heavy French-British voice came from the other man as he released Cas.

  
Cassie?

  
“You too, Balthazar,” Cas smiled, and it was so warm and genuine and Dean was…not jealous. Dean didn’t do jealous.

  
“Oh, Dean.” Cas released the blonde man. “You’re a few minutes early.”

  
“Yeah,” Dean held back venom in his voice.

  
“Are all your clients this cute, Cassie?” Balthazar stepped forward and examined Dean. Dean returned the gesture.

  
Balthazar looked about ten years older than him, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He looked lean, but the tight black v-neck he wore did nothing to hide the toned muscles beneath it. He looked a little like the typical douchebags Dean used to pick up at bars before he met his college friends.

  
“Balthazar, down,” Cas ordered. Balthazar backed off.

  
“Alright. See you, Cassie,” Balthazar headed towards the door and quickly exited.

  
Cas turned to Dean and smiled, “Shall we get started, Dean?”

  
About forty minutes into their session, Dean was running on the treadmill with Cas on the one to the left of him.

  
“So, that guy was nice,” Dean was playing nice because he didn’t want to look like an asshole.

  
“Balthazar?” Cas slowed the pace on his treadmill a bit. “He can be. But he can also be an asshole.”

  
“That’s a weird way to talk about your boyfriend,” Dean huffed, trying to pass off his huff as exhaustion.

  
Okay, so he went there. He was just confused; Sam had said Cas liked him, then all of a sudden there’d been some guy Cas was hugging on.  
Cas started laughing so hard that he had to stop the treadmill. “Balthazar isn’t my boyfriend. He’s my brother.”

  
“I am such a moron,” Dean powered his treadmill down and rested his head and arms on the machine. Thank God his face was already red from the exercise.

“It’s okay, it’s cute. Come on, let’s cut this session short.” Cas dismounted the treadmill and wiped the sweat from his head with his gym towel.

  
“Why?” Dean dismounted his own treadmill.

  
“You’re taking me to dinner,” Cas rubbed the towel over his head and began walking to the locker room, Dean following behind.

  
Cas began to undress, down to his boxers and slid open a shower curtain.

  
“Says who?” Dean crossed his arms.

  
“That blush in you cheeks and that hard-on in your pants,” Cas smirked before slipping off his boxers and making Dean’s breath hitch. His eyes followed Cas’s toned ass into the shower as he stood there, dumbstruck.

  
Once they both showered and changed into their street clothes they headed toward the parking lot. Dean had tried his best not to jerk off in the shower after the way Cas teased him earlier.

  
“So, where do you want to go to dinner?” Dean asked as he threw his gym bag into the back seat of the Impala.

  
“Anywhere you want. As long as I get to spend time with you.” Cas smiled and threw his bag in his car parked next to Dean's.

  
Dean felt a blush creep up in his cheeks as he closed the trunk. “I know a place.”

  
They decided to carpool in Cas’s car. Dean was low on gas, didn’t get paid for another few days and had to conserve.

  
The restaurant they arrived at was a simple burger joint. It was friendly enough and Dean was a regular. The best thing about the place was that it was within his budget. They entered the restaurant and the smell of booze and cigarettes filled Dean’s nose. A lot of people would have cringed at the smell, but to Dean it was familiar. He had a lot of good memories at this place. He'd met Benny here the night before they started class together.

  
“Dean. You okay?” Cas’s voice pierced dean’s thoughts and dean turned to the other man. “You look upset. What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing. You just wore my ass out,” Dean winked and gave what was hopefully a convincing smile.

  
“Perhaps I can wear it out a little more later,” Cas gave Dean a flirty smile and Dean had to give his dick a mental note to calm the fuck down.

They were seated at a booth in the corner. Cas and Dean both ordered a beer and then looked the menu over. They soon decided on a burger and fries and cheese steak sandwich. The waitress, whose name Dean had already forgotten, smiled at him and took their menus.

“So, Dean. Tell me something about yourself,” Cas spoke as he nursed his beer.

  
“Like what?” Dean sipped his own beer. He was trying to think about something, anything possibly interesting about himself.

  
“Anything. Your hobbies. Your dislikes. Your favorite food. Allergies.”

  
“Allergies?” Dean cocked an eyebrow. Cas shrugged and sipped his beer again.

  
“Okay. I like to work on my car and binge watch TV. I hate pretentious assholes and rabbit food. My favorite foods are burgers and pie. And I’m allergic to cats. Your turn.”

  
Yup, not interesting.

  
“Okay. Well, I like to run, play piano, paint. I love animals and gardening. I speak six languages. I hate men who think the world owes them everything. My favorite foods are burgers and kale, or as you put it, rabbit food. I’m allergic to penicillin and horrible typos in books.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that last one. He was about to speak when a different waitress returned with their food.

  
“Dean? Dean Winchester?”

  
Dean looked up to see a mess off brown hair surrounding dark eyes. “Oh. Hi, Lisa.”

  
Lisa leaned in, her elbows on the table in a unprofessional manner and her chest sticking out. “I haven’t seen you since high school.”   
Lisa had been the most popular girl at Dean’s school, and when he asked her to prom she'd laughed at him.

  
“You’ve really grown. Handsome too.” Oh, now she gives him the time of day. Dean was about to answer when he felt a hard stare from across the table. Cas looked slightly pissed. Not something Dean had been expecting.

  
“Excuse me,” Cas chimed in. “Can we please have our meal in peace? I will call you if I need anything.” Cas gave a wide and somewhat threatening smile.

  
Lisa rose and huffed before striding away from the table.

  
“What was that about?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

  
“She was hitting on you. That, and you obviously looked uncomfortable,” Cas took a good swig of his beer.

  
“Yeah. She was a jerk to me in high school.” Dean sighed and bit into his cheesesteak.

  
“I got that vibe. How could anyone be a jerk to someone as cute and sweet as you?” Cas smiled and grabbed Dean’s hand where it was resting on the table.

Dean turned his arm and gripped Cas’s hand gently before returning to their meal. Both men scarfed down their food and continued their conversation. Dean had a few more beers. Maybe a few too many.

  
“Man, Cas. You are sooo hot,” Dean slurred loudly and smiled.

  
“Come on, Dean. You’ve had enough.” Cas paid the bill and shuffled Dean out the door with the other man’s arm around his shoulder.

  
“Cas! Cas, I suppose'ta pay. I was,” Dean slurred as Cas put Dean in the passenger side of the car.

  
“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas chuckled and drove. “Where am I supposed to take you? You’re too drunk to drive home.”

  
“Wanna stay wif’ youuuuu,” Dean grinned and leaned over to try and cuddle with Cas.

  
“Dean, I’m driving.” Castiel laughed and continued to steer.

  
He guessed he could take Dean to his house, but…he didn’t want Dean to know yet. However, they ended up at Cas’s anyway. Dean stumbled out of the car, too drunk to take in his surroundings. Before Dean knew it he was in a bed and Cas was taking Dean's shoes off.

  
“Oh, you taking advantage of me, Cas?” Dean laughed loudly and threw his arms out. “Please do, sexy trainer man.”

  
Cas rolled his eyes and laughed. He made Dean sit up so he could pull his shirt over his head. The moment Cas removed the other man’s shirt, Dean pulled him into a searing kiss. Dean pulled Cas over onto the bed and rolled his hips into Cas’s.

  
“Want you to fuck me again, Cas,” Dean breathed against Cas’s lips and the other man groaned.

  
“Dean, you’re drunk. I don’t-“

  
“Please,” Dean whined and Cas kissed his forehead.

  
“Go to sleep Dean.”

  
“Sleep with me Cas,” Dean groaned than rolled over and passed out. Cas undressed and kissed Dean’s cheek before crawling into the bed.  
~~~  
Dean woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a warmth at his back. He turned slightly to see a naked Cas cuddled up to him.   
Oh, right. He'd slept with Cas last night. He didn’t remember much. He unfortunately remembered that he got very needy when he was drunk. Dean rolled over to watch Cas sleep. The older man’s eyes fluttered in his sleep, his dark hair stuck up in all directions.   
Dean was about to get up when the body next to him shifted.

  
“Mmmm. Good morning Dean.” Cas gave a sleepy smile and cuddled up to his chest. Dean could feel a morning erection pressing into his thigh through his jeans and Cas’s underwear.

  
“Ahhh Cas,” Dean groaned as Cas sleepily kissed along Dean’s neck, pressing harder into Dean’s thigh.

  
“Hm?” Cas kissed up Dean’s jaw and moved his hand to Dean’s tenting pants.

  
“Wanna have sex?” Dean moaned when Cas shoved his hand down Dean’s jeans.

  
“Absolutely,” Cas answered as he leaned up to licked Dean’s ear. Clothes were quickly strewn about the room before Cas crawled along Dean’s body and both men sighed as their hard dicks rubbed together.

  
“Kiss me,” Dean panted, and Cas harshly pressed their lips together.

  
After a few minutes of making out Cas pulled away and grabbed a bottle of lube from his bed side table. Cas kissed along Dean’s collar bone as he lubed up a finger and pressed it gently into Dean.

  
“Fuckkk,” Dean hissed at the burn and moaned when Cas made it up to his second knuckle. Cas kissed him lazily, tongue slipping into Dean’s mouth as he quickly added another finger.

  
“Cas. Now,” Dean breathed out. He wanted Cas in him, _now_.

Cas pulled his fingers free and lubed up his dick before pressing in with one, swift thrust. Dean winced at the sudden intrusion and gripped Cas’s arm, his blunt nails digging into firm muscle.

  
“It’s okay, Dean.” Cas stilled and gave Dean a moment to adjust. “I’ve got you.”

  
Cas kissed Dean gently and gave an experimental roll of his hips. Dean moaned and arched his back as Cas arched up and grazed his prostate.

“Mmmm, harder, Cas.” Dean threw his arms around Cas’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. Cas tangled his hands in Dean’s cropped hair and set a quick pace.

  
“Fuck. Fuck.” Dean panted as Cas tugged at his hair, and a few thrusts later Dean came between their stomachs.

  
“Dean,” Cas sighed against Dean’s lips as he shuddered through his orgasm. Cas panted and pulled out. Dean laid there with his eyes fluttering, completely blissed-out. Cas cleaned them up and rolled over to crawl back into the bed. They cuddled for a few minutes, Dean threading his fingers through Cas’s dark sex hair. Dean had no idea what he was doing. He felt weirdly comfortable around Cas, like he had known him for years. He really enjoyed his company. Not that he didn’t enjoy Benny, Anna and Gabe’s company but with Cas it was different.  
After a few minutes Dean had to get up to go take a piss.

“I’ll be right back. Where’s the bathroom?”

  
“Down the hall to the left. Third door on the left. My master bath is being renovated, sorry.”

  
Master bath? Dean did notice Cas’s room was pretty nice. It had light blue walls, a lot of interesting art but not really any family photos or photos of anyone. Actually everything from the dresser to the bed was really nice. Being a personal trainer seemed to pay well.

  
Dean shrugged off his thoughts and shuffled into the hallway and bumped into a rail.

  
What the fuck?

  
Dean finally took in his surroundings. Holy fuck. Cas lived in a mansion.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks so much for the welcome back messages and your patience these past six months :). I'm really excited to be back, I'm happiest when I'm writing :) and I missed you guys a bunch ^^. Hope you like the new chapter and the rest of the fic <3.
> 
> Thanks to my beta BlackDog9314 :)

Dean continued to stare in shock as if he were in another dimension. He took in the sight of the winding white staircase, expensive-looking paintings, and a high ceiling littered with chandeliers. The chandeliers looked worth more than Dean’s life. The house its self was fancy for sure, the color scheme was different shades of blue with some Victorian features Dean remembered for Gabe’s history class. It reminded him of _that_ jerk’s house.

_“You are such an asshole! How could you just fucking replace me?!”_

_“I’ll sleep with whoever I want Dean.”_

_“Fuck you, Dick!”_

He turned in the direction of Cas’s bedroom, fury in his eyes. Fucking pretty, rich boy probably saw Dean as some easy lay. He’d been through this before, he knew how this ended.

He stomped into Cas’s room and quickly gathered his clothes off the floor while a confused Cas stared at him from his seated position on the bed. “Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas cocked his head, which Dean would have found cute were he not angry.

“Oh, nothing.” Dean continued to pick up his clothes and slid his jeans on with a little more force than necessary. “Your booty call is over, so I figured I’d go home.”

Cas looked hurt and Dean didn’t want to admit that he felt bad about that “Booty call? Dean, what are you—”

“Can it, Cas.” Dean slipped his shirt over his head, angry when his arm got stuck in one of the sleeves, ruining his dramatic exit. With his shirt finally on, he turned to Cas, “I’m sure rich guys like you have plenty of chicks to woo and fuck before the day is out. Your kind always does.” Before Cas could protest, Dean was hastily making his way toward the exit. He wasn’t going to be played by a rich guy again. He wasn’t going to be arm candy for fancy parties only to be thrown away for a younger model _again_. Fuck that. Dean quickly exited the house, rushed down the street and hailed a cab to the restaurant to pick up the Impala.

Dean slammed his front door open the moment he got home, nearly scaring Jess out of her seat where she sat at the kitchen table. “Dean, what’s wrong?” Jess questioned cautiously, concern in her eyes. Dean was about to go off on her when he reminded himself that everything was his own, stupid fault. This was why he didn’t do relationships, why he just fucked and left. The date was a mistake and Dean was angry, but not at Jess.

“Nothing. Long day, going to bed.” It was 1:30, but that didn’t stop Dean from ducking under his covers and taking a nap in protest. Being conscious was not fun right now, he didn’t want to have to think about Cas or anything else for several hours.

He awoke about 4:30 to the sound of his phone going off, and rolled over in protest as it chimed four more times. Dean, at last resigned, flipped his phone open. Sam had always said that Dean needed a smartphone, and Dean had always said they were pointless and that phones were for calling and texting, not all that high-tech crap. Dean noticed he had three missed calls and five texts. All the calls and four of the texts were from Cas, and the other text was from Gabriel.

Cas 1:33 p.m.: _Hey_

Gabriel 1:42 p.m.: _Wanna fuck? My own lecture is boring me._

Cas 2:00 p.m.: _Dean are you okay?_

Cas 3:46 p.m.:  _Dean, I’m sorry._

Cas 4:03 p.m.: _Please pick up the phone._

Dean groaned and shoved the phone in his pants pocket, practically falling out of bed and shuffling to the kitchen to grab a beer.  He'd downed half of it when Sam had walked through the front door. The moment he made eye contact with him, Dean knew his brother was pissed.

“You are such an asshole, Dean,” Sam slammed his briefcase down on the kitchen table.  Dean guessed why his brother was pissed, and played innocent to piss him off more.

“Why, Sammy? Did I leave the toilet seat up?” Dean downed the rest of his beer and plopped onto the couch, flipping to some pointless show on the television.

“You know damn well what you did, Dean! Cas called me practically crying! What did you say to him?!” Sam towered over his brother, which was easy to do at 6’ 4”, and blocked his view of the TV. Dean looked up at his brother, unfazed. He was pissed, and he was determined to stay pissed.

“I slept at his house, told him I wasn’t going to be his rich boy booty call and left. Why do you care?” Dean looked around Sam to watch the game show he didn’t even care about.

“He likes you, Dean! Why are you such a jerk?! He’s not Dick Roman!” Sam flinched when he realized what he'd said. They never spoke about that. Ever. Dean rose from the couch calmly and started walking toward the door, grabbing his keys on the way out.

“Where the hell are you going?!” Sam yelled after him.

“To fuck Gabriel. Don’t wait up,” Dean slammed the front door behind him.

~~~

“So, what’s up with you?” Gabriel rolled over to light a cigarette and exhaled. Dean had showed up at Gabriel’s house about an hour after the school day ended and pounced him without any explanation. Gabriel could always tell when something was wrong. Dean was usually tender during sex, but this time he'd been rougher, needier (not that Gabriel minded).

“Nothing. I wanted to fuck, what of it?” Dean yanked the cigarette out of Gabriel’s hand and took a long drag. Dean hadn’t smoked in three years, but he was that stressed. Gabriel always said Dean was too pretty to be smoking, Dean said that Gabe was a kiss ass.

“You’re an awful liar,” Gabriel took the cigarette back and put it out in the ashtray on the bedside table, next to Dean’s phone. Gabriel turned back and snuggled up to Dean’s chest, waiting for Dean to protest, but he felt the younger man’s arms wrap themselves around him. Dean was clearly upset and in need of affection.

“You should just date the guy. He clearly likes you.” Gabriel ran his fingers up Dean’s bicep and felt Dean shiver at the touch. Dean looked down at Gabriel, wondering how the hell he knew. “I talked to Sam, we’re buddies,” Gabriel supplied.

Dean groaned, pushing Gabriel off and rolling away from him. He was content to pout until time stopped, horrible habit of his but he didn’t care. Not thirty seconds later he heard Gabriel speaking behind him.

“Hi! My name is Gabriel, is this Castiel?”

Dean looked over to see Gabriel on the phone, _Dean’s_ phone.

“You son of a bitch, give me my phone!” Dean lunged for his phone, but Gabriel simply draped himself over Dean as dead weight and continued to talk.

“Yeah, Dean is really sorry. His hangover made him say some dumb shit. Yes. Oh, I’m sure he’d love to. Hold on, let me ask,” Gabriel looked at a very angry Dean pinned underneath him before returning to the phone conversation. “Oh, yes, 7 o’clock sounds perfect. He’ll be there.” Gabriel hung up the phone with a shit-eating grin across his face.

“What the hell did you do?” Dean swiped his phone and threw Gabriel off him.

“I got you a date tonight. Meet him at the Italian place I go to a lot. Don’t fuck it up. Invite me to the wedding. I’ll miss your dick,” Gabriel rolled out of bed and got dressed. “Well, go on. It’s already 6:15.” Dean was speechless as Gabriel practically pushed him out the door.

~~~

_Stupid tie. Stupid Gabe. Stupid…stupid._

Dean was in the restaurant Gabe had directed him to. It was 7:05, so where the hell was Cas? Dean was starting to regret this second chance. As soon as Dean thought that, however, he caught sight of Cas with his hair styled wearing an expensive looking suit and holding…

_Oh my god._

Flowers.

Cas spotted Dean and headed over to the table, setting the flowers on the table and clearing his throat as he sat down. “I’m sorry I’m late, there was a line at the florist's.”

Dean nodded, and a good two minutes of silence went by before Cas spoke again. “Dean, I’m sorry if you felt that I lied to you. Your brother didn’t tell me much, but he told me you were hurt a long time ago and that you don’t trust people with...money. I just wanted you to like me for me, not for my money.”

Dean sat in silence, fully aware that he was being an asshole.

A few minutes later he finally answered, “It’s fine, Cas. You didn’t know. I overreacted. I just…wanted to avoid being hurt again.” Dean picked up one of the roses and smelled them, and Cas’s eyes lit up slightly with what was obviously hope.

“Thank you for these.” Dean loved roses. He'd never told anyone because he was worried he’d be called girly or something less polite. His masculinity ruled him sometimes, but his father was partially to blame.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking…” Castiel trailed off when the waiter appeared. He was an older man, likely in his 70’s and clearly experienced.

“Hello, gentlemen. Can I interesting you in a bottle of wine this evening?” The man held out a list.

“Um, yes…the 1998 _Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame,_ please,” Castiel answered. The waiter nodded before walking off. Castiel turned to Dean, who was befuddled by the wine Cas had chosen. He didn’t drink wine, really, but he knew how expensive that particular wine was.

“So as I was saying, if you don’t mind telling me, what happened that made you so distrustful?” There was pity in Castiel’s usually bright blue eyes. Dean didn’t usually care for pity, but he didn’t mind when it was Cas.

Dean sighed as the waiter returned with glasses and the bottle before departing again. “I was dating this guy, once. Well, I thought I was. He was rich, like rich-rich. I was twenty, young, firm, and if I do say so myself, super hot.”

“You’re super hot now,” Cas smirked in an attempt to lighten the mood, and it helped a bit as Dean smirked back at him and continued to speak.

“He took me to all these fancy parties, paraded me around. I don’t know what I saw in him, he was twenty years older than me and a complete ass. He spoiled me rotten, bought me whatever I wanted, paid for my school and everything. All I had to do was be cute and sleep with him. Easy money,” Dean trailed off, clearly hurt by his own stupid decisions. “Well, that went on for a little over a year and I was sort of falling for him, I guess I liked jerks. One night I came to his house, ready to go to another event when I saw him fucking some chick we'd met at the last party. He hadn’t been sleeping with anyone else but me, I thought I was special. I screamed at him, told him he was an asshole and he just told me I was old news. I left and decided not to be serious about anyone again,” Dean downed half his glass of wine, clearly trying to drown the memory.

Cas reached out and took Dean’s hand, a gesture that startled the young man. “I’m so sorry, Dean. You deserve so much better than that. You’re kind and strong and gorgeous, but that’s not all you are, and I know it. I’d like to know more about you, more than just what everyone sees when they look at you.”

Dean turned his hand to grab Cas’s back and smiled, “I’d really like that, Cas.”

They spent the rest of the dinner on a lighter note, talking about possibility returning to Dean’s workout sessions and speaking of their families. After they ordered their food and ate most of it, Dean took some in a to-go box, not wanting to waste the pasta he didn’t get to finish.

Once they grabbed the check, for which Dean insisted on paying half, they headed to the parking lot. Dean chuckled when he realized Cas had parked beside him.

“So…this wasn’t…totally awful, right?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, gasping when Cas pulled him in by the waist.

“It was wonderful, Dean.” Cas placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips, and Dean sighed at the warmth of Cas’s body against his. Dean groaned slightly when Cas pulled away.

“Don’t worry, Dean. We’ll see each other again,” Cas smiled and pulled away to turn toward his own car.

“I’ll see you later,” Cas smiled again, and Dean gripped the roses gathered in his arms.

He felt like a love-struck teenager and he didn’t give a damn. He watched Cas drive away and let out a sigh. Maybe things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1/25/17 hey guys I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is delayed until next month but it is coming. My boyfriend had an appendectomy yesterday and I've been taking care of him plus my birthday is this Tuesday so I haven't had time to write. The chapter is delayed but its coming I promise, thanks for your patience :).


End file.
